Father
by Galefire
Summary: Gold had never had a father. Gold had never wanted a father. He was perfectly fine with living in a small house in the corner of a four person town, his only family being his dull, emotionless older brother and nonsensical mom. Apparently, his mother thought different.


**Fuck finishing my other stories man, I'm too good for that shit.**

**You know, I was planning on making some kind of Halloween special, but I really couldn't think of anything, so this is what you get. **

**This is a Halloween special. **

**Okay.**

**I'm so full of crap**

**Disclaimer: … ._.**

**WHEN THE FUCK IS X COMING OUT OH MY GOD POKEMON-**

**(Sorry if this sucks, it was late when I wrote this.) **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

Gold blinked, his large amber eyes aglow with confusion as he pressed his ear against his bedroom door. The sound of voices, both male and female, rang out from the floor below.

This was wrong.

For all his life, Gold had never had a father. He wasn't even there when he was born apparently. Whenever he asked his mom about it, she'd just wave him off and ask him what he wanted for dinner, even if they'd already had dinner. The only other male in the house was Gold's older brother, but he was in the same room as him so…

At least, he _thought _he was in the same room as him. Some of the things his sibling did we downright unexplainable. Flipping his head around, Gold saw Ethan sitting on his bed, absentmindedly chewing a lollipop and reading some book, his eyes as dull as ever. Gold sighed with relief. He hadn't teleported. This time.

But that still didn't answer his question. "Ethan?"

Ethan paused for a moment before looking up, acknowledging Gold's inquiry with a twitch of his eyebrow.

"Who… Exactly is mom talking to?" He spoke up awkwardly.

"A guy." Ethan responded, voice monotone.

Gold's face fell. "No, _really? _I mean who?"

He flipped the page of his book with a yawn. "Her date."

Stunned, Gold looked back at the door. Then back at Ethan, looking over his face to see if he was kidding. Nope, just as emotionally devoid as ever.

"_Seriously?!"_

"Ooh, burn."

"No, Ethan. I mean really. As in really. Are you _sure?!"_

Ethan starred at him for a moment, before replying with a simple "Whatever." Which, as always, meant he didn't want to talk anymore.

Still in shock, Gold stepped away from the door, mind racing. He loved his mom, he really did, but she was just so… _Out there. _How had she managed to get a date? Why was she looking for a date? As he was thinking, his Espeon came up and rubbed his head against his leg.

"Hey Espe." The boy bent down to pick the small cat up, placing him on his shoulder. Espeon purred and give him a cheerful lick on the cheek, a rare gesture for the usually serious feline.

The fact that Gold didn't react with a childish laugh or a smile surprised Espeon. Mewing a little, he gave his trainer a light nudge.

Gold blinked, before shaking his head, breaking out into a little grin. "Sorry. It's just that the idea of mom in a relationship is so… so… Weird!" He flung his arms out for emphasis, nearly knocking the physic type from his perch.

Grasping the edge of his trainer's coat with one paw, Espeon slowly pulled himself upwards, meowing all the while.

"I suppose you're right…" He pouted a little, using one arm to help his cat regain his balance. "But what's it like to have a father?! Doesn't it get crowded having two parents?!" He tried to picture his life with another person in his life, a man, but failed.

From beside his desk at the far right of his room, Sudowoodo let out a low creaking sound, gesturing a little with one green hand.

"What do you mean your father tried to eat you?"

_Creak_

"….That's messed up."

The tree-like Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"…But really," Gold laughed to himself, scratching Espeon beneath the chin. "Having a father can't be _that _bad! I mean, Lyra has one, and she's still alive!"

"Wasn't Silver's father a horribly abusive man who ruined his life and destroyed everything he held dear to him?" Ethan muttered from behind him.

Gold flipped around, giving his brother a glare. "You know Ethan, you're really not helping right now." Ethan shrugged. "And besides, mom's not stupid. She'd never marry anybody like that!"

"….I want pudding."

Gold gave him a look. "…What?"

"Do you have pudding?"

Silence.

Ethan pushed himself into a sitting position. "I'm going to go get some."

"Wait!" Gold ran in front of his sibling, holding a hand out. Ethan raised an eyebrow. "I thought mom was with someone! I don't think she'd appreciate you just randomly going down there and using the kitchen."

Ethan looked down at his brother, his 6'9 stature making Gold feel especially small at four feet. "I'll just tell her pudding." He explained simply, pushing his tiny brother aside and walking forwards.

At that very moment the door flew open, smashing Ethan in the face, which he didn't respond to. Gold's mom ran into the room, practically jumping up and down with excitement. Spotting her youngest child, she grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him off the ground, shaking him madly.

"Ethan! Ethan!" She cried ecstatically. Gold felt a shift of weight on his shoulder as Espeon jumped off for dear life.

"Mom…" He groaned, all the shaking causing him to feel dizzy. "I'm not Ethan…" Seriously, how could you even mess that up? Sure, both him and his brother dressed the same (their mom's idea) and had similarly styled black haired, but considering the massive height difference and the fact that Ethan had dull blue eyes while Gold had bright golden, it wasn't an easy mistake to make.

"Really?" She inspected him closely, before dropping him heavily to the ground. "Where's Ethan?!  
"Hi." The tall boy poked his head out from behind the door, bright red blood leaking out from his nose.

"Ooh! Found him, found him!" Their mother skipped away from her eleven year old to look up at her other son, eyes gleaming. Gold got up from the hard wooden floor of his room, rubbing his head.

"What's going on, mom?"

Gold's mother turned to face him, face red with contained joy. "I just want you to meet my new boyfriend!" She sang, clearly missing her son's discomfort at the word "boyfriend". "He's nice, sweet, and the best man I've ever met!"

"Really, what's his na-" The boy froze midsentence when he saw a man walk into his room.

Tall, muscular and calm looking, the man sported a grin on his face that could be only described as cruel. His hair was as black as the expensive tuxedo he was adorned in, and smoothed back with gel, making him appear all the more intimidating. Gray eyes glared directly at the tiny boy, filled with hatred and smugness.

"Gold, Ethan, I'd like you to meet your new father, Giovanni!"

Gold's heart stopped.


End file.
